Robots, and Spirits, and Beasts, Oh my
by xxStrangexAngelxx
Summary: when a new Wu reveals itself the monks, and jack are thrown into a world of chaos, wuya returns to life, chase is killed and the ancient Dragon monks are revived to help save the world, and jack gains powers?...I'm no good at summaries, plz Read & reviews


Hi this is my first story ever written , so please be kind. Uhm reviews would be nice no flammes though please. I hope you like the story.

This is a jack spicer / raimundo pedrosa story if you dont like it then dont read.

Also some characters might seem ooc sry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this story but the plot. The characters themselves (except for possible OC's I may create) belong to Christy Hui. Rest assured she'll get them back safe and sound. All quotes, lyrics, and music belong to their original authors. I claim nothing, and thus you don't have the rights to sue me.

…**.................................................................................................................**

i should have known that this would happen, it was there the warning not to but being evil as i am i ignored it.

i'mm such a fool. my name is Jack Spicer, self proclaimed Evil BoyGenius..whichh i find incredible ironic how

i acted very stupidly just a few days ago. You see it was a Friday night and......

"JACK!!!!!" said a floating mask

"What, wuya" Jack replied in annoyance

"a new shen gon Wu has just appearedd, Shinji's Soul" the mask said frantically waving its ghostlytentacless around

"whats that do? sound kinda useless" jack said ignoring wuya's franticness.

"Oh but my boy it is very important, this one takes and set of armor and , if used by a spirit such as myself, will lock there soul to it, and i can return to life. MuHuwahahaha" wuya replied.

"ugh, Fine, what happens if used on an alive person?" asked jack

"no more questions go, NOW!!!" yelled wuya

"fine" jack whispered as he flew away on his jet-pack.

fully expecting the Xaiolin monks to be there already he was not surprised to see them.

unfortunately for them they didn't have a birds eye view and didn't even notice him swoop in and grab the shen gon wu all thanks to his

new silent jet-pack. just as he was leaving they spotted him but he was to far away and easily dodged there attacks

Laughing as he did so.

walking in to his 'lair' laughing , wuya immediately appeared and asked " do you have it?"

"yea" he said as he threw it on the table " the Xaiolin losers didn't even notice me till i was gone" he added laughing the whole time

"good good" wuya replied with a smirk.

"what good is this thing if you don't even have any armor to use with it?" asked jack truly puzzled

"oh but i do dear boy, my old robe is the armor of a monk and with it i will return to human form" she said laughing maniacally

soon after jack joined in.

…**.................................................................................................................**

fung paled as the monks told him what had happened all the while thinking '_oh my, if wuya returns...'_ unwilling to think such horrid thoughts he immediately sent the monks to retrieve Shinji's Soul at once.

"man did you see fung's face, i don't think i've seen anything terrify him that much before" said raimundo

"i know" said kimiko

"hmm" nodded clay in agreement

"oh yes, he was like a ghost" omi added

just as Spicer Manor was in sight they all stopped dead in there track.

the manor or what was left of it was torn to pieces, the ground and trees dead, water dried up.

"what could do this?" asked rai fear evident in his voice

"i don't know" replied kimiko

"i wonder where spicer is" said omi

"prolly caused this" clay said

'damn! what if he's hurt' thought rai his empathy for people showing through as he ran towards where he knew the entrance to jacks lab was

finding it with ease as it was one of the only pieces of the structure to survive. raimundo ran inside seeing jack huddled in a ball, he had to know.

"what happened here?....jack......JACK!!!" raimundo yelled

"she did it.....wuya , once she used Shinji's soul on herself using her old monk robes. once she returned she blew the place apart and ran off...all i could do was hide till she left or die." said jack crying by the end

"Rai" called kimiko

"in here" he replied

as kimiko turned the corner her eyes bugged "what are you doing this could be a trap!!!" she yelled

"calm down, cant you see hes shooken up right know. jeese have a heart" replied rai

being satisfied with shutting her up for now he asked jack "are you OK, can you walk?"

"i don't think so...ill try" said jack with a groan, as he tried to get up he screamed and fell clutching his abdomen

seeing blood he called for dojo

"what up?" said the lizard

"we have to get him to the temple hes hurt really bad" rai replied hands bloody from trying to stop the bleeding

"uhm correct me if i'm wrong but isn't that jack spicer, you know our enemy" said dojo

"well yea, but right know hes just a kid who's badly injured and who's parents probably died and is now an orphan" said rai

"and isn't it uor job to do the right thing, we are the xaiolin after all" he added

"but rai she Spicer hell probably just run off with our wu when were done healing him" said kimiko

"fine if you guys arn't going to help him i will, my self " raimundo said storming off. once outside ignoring his friends calls of remorse

he flew off propelled by the wind holding jack tightly using the wind to help keep him steady. seeing the temple in range he flew down right into the courtyard and ran off to the hospital area. laying him down softly raimundo made sure he'd be comfortable while he worked.

"Raimudo, what are you doing?" asked master fung all the while not sounding angry

"i need to heal him, hes badly hurt" said raimundo

"very well i shall help" fung replied

"why?" raimundo asked

"because i believe it is the right thing to do" replied master fung

"i wish the others seen it that way, they were all mad about me wanting to help" said raimundo sadly

"ahh, that is because they have a harder time seeing into ones goodness then you" fung said in his all knowing voice

"thank you master fung"

"you are welcome raimundo"

…**.................................................................................................................**

"whe...where am i?" asked jack as he tries to open his eyes

"hey your awake" an overly chipper voice says

"hmm" said jack

just as he opens his eyes he sees raimundo standing over him

"ahhhhh" jack yelled

"what am i doing here?" he asks trying to back himself up against the wall as though to avoid a venomous snake

"relax spicer, i'm not going to hurt you, i found you in you lair and you were badly injured so..." raimudo trailed off

"why?" asked jack

confused raimudo replied " what?"

"why did you help me?" asked jack more clearly

"I honestly don't know, i just seen you there and i acted" said raimudo

"last thing i remember was wuya blowing up the place then waking up here," said jack'

"well" rai started as jack listened to what had happened while he was out

"oh, sorry for causing trouble ill just go" jack said

as he tried to get up, but immidiatly fell back on the bed as intense pain pulsed through him.

"ohh no, you cant go anywhere you've got to stay in bed for another three days yet" raimundo said

"why are you being so nice to me?" asked jack puzzled as to why his arch enemy would do this

" i'm just tired of all the fighting where only teens, and i kinda hoped maybe you would join our side" said rai blushing

"we all know how that turned out last time" replied jack

"yea but the circumstances have changed so what do you say, allies?" rai said

jack looked at rai seeing the kindness no one has ever given him before and caved

"Allies" jack agreed as she shook Raimundos hand

"after all whats the worst that could happen?" jack added

_**TBC..........**_


End file.
